Kagome: the 3rd Uchiha
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: Inuyasha has acted stupid once again and Kagome runs away. When she goes through the well she is in an area that is strangely familiar. she is actually from the Naruto realm and has finally returned home even she does barely remember it.
1. Chapter 1

**The 3****rd**** Uchiha **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

This takes place before Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato go to the bridge to see who Sasori's spy is.

Main Pairings: Naruto x Kagome, a little Sasuke x Kagome and Itachi x Kagome and Sai x Kagome

Summary: After Kagome and the others defeat Naraku, Kagome catches Inuyasha cheating on her with Kikyo. In her distress Kagome accidently wishes to get away from Inuyasha. Shippo, Sesshomaru, Kirrara, and Kagome land in the world of Naruto where Kagome turns out to be the long lost twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha. Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are after her for her powers as a miko and Sasuke and Itachi just want to see her.

CHAPTER 1: Leaving the Feudal Era

"Stupid Inuyasha," Kagome said with tears in her eyes as she ran towards the well. She just wanted to go home, but Inuyasha had been possessive and destroyed the well so she couldn't leave. Then he dumped her for Kikyo, again. "I wish I could just go home." She said.

"If that's what you want we will grant that wish." A voice whispered.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am Midoriko, one of the spirits of Shikon Jewel." The voice said.

Suddenly Kagome's vision started spinning and was mixed with all different colors. Her green skirt turned black and became a miniskirt. Her hair that was now straight and had blue, silver, and orange streaks in it (because Kagome made a blood bond with Sesshomaru and Shippo) was suddenly put in a pony tail, and she was wearing a black spaghetti strap camisole with a fan on the back. Her shoes became sandals. Her socks became fishnets. Kagome felt very tired a she fainted right outside the gates of Konoha.

************************************************************************

"Hey who's that at the gate?" Naruto asked Sakura

"I don't know Naruto it looks like a girl. I wonder if she is okay." Sakura said.

Sai went over to the girl and picked her up and brought her over to Naruto and Sakura who had been arguing about what they should do with the girl. When Sai and Naruto got a look at her face they thought, whoa she is absolutely gorgeous. Naruto also thought 'she's prettier than Sakura.'

To Sakura it was obvious that Naruto and Sai had developed a crush on the girl and she hadn't even woken up. She felt a burning sensation in her gut. Was she jealous?

They decided to take the girl to the hospital first and when she wakes up they would take the girl to Lady Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kagome Uchiha

Kagome's POV

Ugh my head. It hurts. What happened? I wondered. Then it all came back to me. Inuyasha betrayed me and went to Kikyo and I made a wish on the Shikon no Tama. The _**SHIKON NO TAMA**_! Where was it? Did I lose it?

My hand immediately went up to my neck. And I felt a circular jewel hanging on a chain. Thank God it was still there.

"So you are finally up." A voice said from behind me. The voice sounded strangely familiar. I turned around to see a very beautiful woman with blond hair and a small black diamond in the middle of her forehead. "Where am I?" I asked.

"You are in Konoha. I am the Hokage, the leader of this village, Tsunade one of the 3 great Sannin. Are you by any chance Kagome?" The woman asked.

"Yes. Why?" I said. The woman burst into smiles and said, " Gome chan it has been awhile." When I shot her a puzzled look she said, " It's me your godmother." Suddenly everything started coming back to me. I was the daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. My brothers were Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha and the woman in front of me was Tsunade-mama.

Tsunade-mama beamed she could obviously tell that I remembered who she was. And with that she jumped up and started squeezing me to death.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Tsunade has already introduced Sakura, Sai, and Captain Yamato. Naruto remembers Kagome from when they were kids. And they have figured out that Kagome still remembered how to fight and had learned some new moves. She just needed a leaf headban. She became another member of Team 7._

Still Kagome's POV

Tsunade-mama and I had told each other what we had done while I was gone. I was in shock, I couldn't believe that Tachi nii sama would kill the whole clan. It was utterly impossible.

"Gome why don't you go outside with Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade said, "I have things to discuss with the elders about the jewel around your neck and the fact that you are now a demon, but they should let you stay in the village a shinobi. I won't let them kick you out."

"okay," I said and I picked myself up and walked out of the Hokage's office when suddenly I sensed someone's aura fast approaching and moved to the side just in time to see Naruto jump onto the spot where I had once stood.

"How did you know that I was coming?" Naru kun said clearly bemused. "I could sense your aura." I said (when Naruto talks the quotes will be **bolded**. And when Kagome talks her quotes will be normal)

"**Aura what's that?"**

"An aura is kind of like the atmosphere around you. I don't really now how to explain it. All I know is that I can see peoples aura."

"**Sugoi, that's so cool Kaggy."**

"By the way Naru chan, I have been meaning to ask, why is ther a bit a of youkai energy mixed with your aura?"

"**Youkai? What's a Youkai?"**

"A youkai is a demon."

Naruto froze and looked dead serious when he said, **"I have the Kyuubi no Youko inside of me." **

"Oh is that all?"

He looked startled** " Your not scared of me?**

"why should I be. I have met tons of demons before and not all of them were nice, but some were. Plus why should I treat you any differently? You are still my friend Naru kun and it's not like you were the one that destroyed the village."

Naruto looked stunned when all of sudden we heard someone call Naru kun's name. It was Kiba. He still looked like when we were kids. Wait that dog. Is that Akamaru? He grew big!!!

"Hey Naruto Who is your friend?" Kiba said as we joined him and a group of other people that I kind of recognized from before.

"You don't remember her? It's Kaggy from when we were little." Naru chan said obviously happy that he knew something that Kiba kun didn't.

"Wait Kaggy. As in our Kaggy that went missing and was presumed dead?" Kiba stuttered.

I decided to join in the conversation, " Hey Kiba kun. Don't I get a hug. I was one of your best friends." I said pretending to be hurt. I didn't have to say anything because right after I said that Kiba and some of the other threw them selves on me.

After I finally managed to get out of out of the hug I was introduced to Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Who said I should call them Neji kun, lee kun, and Tenten chan.

Hina chan suddenly said, " Gome chan how come you now have silver, orange, and blue streaks in your hair, and your eyes have specks of gold in them?"

"Oh that I have become a demon…" I was suddenly cut off when Naru chan suddenly said, "WHAT????"

"Yeah, I am a full demon. 50% kitsune and 50% inu. During my travels with some friends I was adopted by a Dog demon as my Aniki and a little kitsune demon as my son. I had to do a blood bond with them which turned me into a demon." I said

"Wait, what travels are you talking about?" Neji kun asked. So I told them everything that had happened to me since I had fallen into the well.

At the end of my story Ino said, "Wow Kaggy and we thought we had it bad with all the killing and death. It sounds like you were at the top of a lot of people's hit list because of a jewel. (Those people were already dead.)"

"You have no idea." I muttered when suddenly I sensed someone near by, " Do you feel that? Someone is coming." I said, the aura felt strangely familiar. The others just looked at me like I was crazy when out from behind the trees near the other end of the training area Aniki, Shippo and Kirrara stepped out. Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, and the other prepared to attack when I stuck my hand out and said incredulously, " Aniki, Shippo, Kirrara, what are you doing here?"

"Okaa sama, we were looking for you everywhere. The well started to glow green and when we went down we came here. Sango and Mirouku are dead, Inuyasha and that witch Kikyo killed them. Kirrara chose you as her new mistress." Shippo said as he jumped into my arms.

Pain struck me. Sango and Mirouku were dead because of Inuyasha and that bitch. I looked at my fellow ningen and saw that I had some more explaining to do, but would they still accept me for who I have become.

At the Sound Village

Normal POV

"Kabuto come here." Orochimaru hissed.

"What is it Orochimaru sama? The man name Kabuto asked

"Sasuke is in for a surprise. It turns out that his twin is alive and in Konoha." Orochimaru said with a cat like grin.

"Sasuke had a sister?" Kabuto said clearly surprised.

"Yes, it is said that she and Sasuke were inseparable until she disappeared. I am sure that Sasuke would just LOVE to see her." The snake Sannin said with an evil grin.

"Would you like me to bring her to you Orochimaru sama." Kabuto asked.

"There is no need for that. She will most likely come with the Kyuubi vessel to try and get Sasuke back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Somewhere in the forest

Normal POV

"Hey Itachi did you hear. There's another Uchiha in Konoha. Apparently it's female." A shark like guy said.

"That's not possible. I killed the whole clan except for my brother." The man named Itachi said.

"Perhaps we should check it out. We have to go to Konoha anyway to capture the Kyuubi." The Shark said.

"Why not. I want to meet the imposter who claims to be part of my family." Itachi said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The mission

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto

Sasuke talking

Sasuke thinking Naruto talking **Naruto Thinking** Kagome Talking Kagome thinking

/Shippo Talking/

/_Sesshomaru talking/_

Normal POV

"Your mission is to find out who the Akatsuki spy is and bring him in for questioning." Said Tsunade.

"Hai," Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kagome said

"stay safe and if you can don't get hurt." "Hai," and Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Kagome, and Captain Yamato leapt off into the trees.

_Team 7 already went to the bridge to get the spy. It was Kabuto. Only when the nine-tailed fox came out Kagome was the one who calmed Naruto down without a scratch. And they have reached the confrontation with Sasuke. Kagome is hidden in the shadows_

Normal POV

All Kagome could do was stare at Sauske. Her twin had really gotten handsome since she had last seen him.

"Hello Naruto, Sakura is that my replacement." Sasuke said pointedly looking at Sai, "where's Kakashi?"

"We're here to get you Sasuke." Naruto screamed "No, Naruto I won't be going back to Konoha. I have to kill Itachi. And you better get going or I may kill you this time." Sasuke said and he was suddenly right next to Naruto and was about to stab his sword through Naruto when Sai blocked him. Sasuke said, "that was the correct block." Suddenly Sakura started running at him. It look like she was going to punch him but Sasuke suddenly thrust his sword at her. Before the sword made contact Captain Yamato stepped in, to block the attack. It was obvious to Kagome that Yamato sensei had been paralyzed. Suddenly some weird lightning surrounded Sasuke's body right before Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Captain Yamato started to attack him. They were all thrown back and Kagome decided that it was the perfect time to step out the shadows.

Sasuke's POV

A girl stepped out of the shadows. Who was she? I knew that she wasn't my replacement that ninja with the drawings was my replacement so who was she? She was a beautiful girl no woman. My heart felt weird she seemed familiar.

Suddenly she disappeared and my Chidori Stream blew Naruto, Sakura, and the other 2 ninjas back. Then I heard a sigh and there they were all in a pile and the girl was standing next to them.

I pointed my sword and said, " Who are you?" " That is for me to know and you to find out," the girl said with a smirk. Naruto got up and said, "Thanks Kaggy. I owe you one." Did he say Kaggy as in my sister Kagome? "K…Kagome?" I managed to stutter. "Sas-chan, you remember me." Kagome said as she beamed at me.

I had gotten good at hiding my feelings and looked extremely calm, but on the inside several emotions were dancing through me: confusion and anger but most of all excitement. My twin was alive and well. On the inside I was dancing and screaming, "Kagome's alive, Kagome's alive."

I heard a giggle and I snapped out of my daze. Naruto, Sakura, and the other 2 ninjas were looking at her strangely. "Why did you laugh," Naruto asked. **"oh, I forgot to tell you I can read minds when I want to and I just chose to read Sasuke's mind. It was really funny."** At that comment I felt like blushing. I looked at Kagome she looked different.

"Kagome why do you have orange, blue, and silver streaks in your hair? Also why do you have a TAIL and EARS?

"**Um you see I am now a demon."**

At that I took a step forward. To Kagome my aura probably felt threatening and she took a step back "What do you mean that you're a demon and were have you been?"

"**Um you see you know how I would always sneak out of the compound when we were little?"**

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, you see the time I went missing was when I snuck out of the compound. I was suddenly attacked by some cloud nin. I managed to kill them. Then I was attacked by a S class missing nin and I killed him too, but I was so exhausted that I fainted and I must have fallen through the well and it dropped me into another universe. I was adopted by my adopted mother and recently I was dragged into the well by a centipede woman. It turned out that within my body was a powerful artifact known as the Shikon Jewel. Then I accidently broke the shards that went flying across the world. We fought this guy name Naraku who was originally a bandit who surrendered his soul to demons. Anyway eventually we finally defeated him and put the jewel together and I dated my friend Inuyasha. His half brother Sesshomaru eventually stopped trying to kill Inuyasha and sometimes me and we did a blood bond so I became his sister and a full inu yokai. Then I adopted Shippo, the Kitsune demon who I helped get revenge on the ones who murdered hip father and eventually made me his surrogated mother, as my son and I became half inu and half kitsune. Shippo was not effected by the bood bond since he was originally demon. Inuyasha betrayed me and was secretly seeing my incarnation Kikyo who was brought back to life by using a part of my soul but she uses other women's souls to keep her clay body animated. Anyway I was so heart broken that I ran away when I was them and accidently wished that I could go home and Midoriko who is the creator of the jewel and was the one who sealed the demon's in her own soul to make the jewel said that I could go home and I ended up near Konoha. Shippo and Aniki soon found me because they had thought that I was in my own time and were waiting at the well. Then it suddenly glowed green and Aniki and Shippo were dragged in. Then I joined Team 7 to find you. By the way Naruto will you remind me to tell Tsunade-mama that I killed a S class missing nin and they should cross him off the BINGO books.

"_Okay."_

"Gome why didn't you try to come back when you were little? And what happened to this weird jewel? Did it disappear?" I continued to take steps forward while she took steps back. At last she was pinned to the rocks. I could feel that my sister was powerful so I decided that she should come with me. I didn't want to lose her again. She was MINE "Kags your coming with me."

"You see I apparently lost all my memories and thought the family who adopted me was my real family. The jewel did disappear from sight, but not from existence. It was reabsorbed into my body and No I don't want to go with you. I want to stay in…" all the while she pouted in a cute fashion.

"_You can't take Kaggy, your coming with us,"_

"Na chan shut up. I can speak for myself. As I was saying Sas chan you should come with us back to Konoha." Then Kags pulled the Puppy eyes and I was about to say OK when Kagome suddenly lifted her head in alert. "Guys, someone's coming this way." We all looked at her like she was crazy when out stepped a regal looking figure with silver hair down to the floor, a blue crescent moon in the center of his head like Kags, pointed ears, and 5 white fluffy tails. The smaller figure looked had auburn hair, little fox ears, and a little puffy tail. Who were they? I could tell the silver one was dangerous when Kags screamed.

"Fluffy aniki, Shippo you guys followed me." I realized that these people must have been 2 of the people who Kags had been talking about. "_/Imouto what have we talked about not doing in front of stragers_/" the silver hair dude had a cold face. "Not to do it, but I can't help it your tails are so fluffy." Then my twin pounced on one of the guy's tails.

"This is great and all but hand over my twin." I started to attack when Orochimaru suddenly appeared and said, " Sasuke kun I would not attack if I were you." Then he grabbed the kitsune demon by the tail and said, " Kagome chan if you want the child back you must join me." I was furious. How dare he say that to my twin?

"You would do well Orochimaru to give me my kit. Do you know what happens when someone takes a demons kit from them." She said all this with menace and her eyes turn bloodshot but there was no sharigan. The person will be killed." Suddenly Kags disappeared and reappeared behind Orochimaru. Then she backhanded him and when he was thrown against a wall and had let go of her kit she started to cuddle Shippo. I thought _'Note to self never hurt Kaggy's kit. She will kill me.'_ The leaf nin looked at Kags in amazement. Suddenly Kags got up and was about land the finishing blow on Orochimaru when Sesshomaru caught her hand and she growled at him. _"/Imouto calm down if you don't you could end up killing the one you came to take back/" _Kags' eyes went back to white with blue pupils that had gold specks. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and I decided that it was time to leave. I loved my twin, and I would come back for her later. I took one last look at her before we teleported.

_###################################_

_Naruto: Please review and maybe Teme will say something to me._

_Sasuke: Hn._

_Sakura: Don't say mean things to Sasuke kun._

_KE walks up to Sakura and walks up to her and smacks her in the head._

_Sakura: What was that for?_

_KE: Don't be mean to Naruto kun_

_Sai (fake smile): Kagome doen't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Our authors do._


	4. Chapter 4

_**KEF:**__ Hey people Kagome Echizen Fan here today we will be reading chapter 4._

_**Inuyasha:**__ Feh! Just hurry up with the chapter. I don't want to be here all night._

_**Kagome:**__ Inuyasha, don't be rude to the authoress or you could get hurt. We all know what kind of temper she has._

_**KEF:**__ Hey you people are so mean._

_(Suddenly Mirouku and Sango run past)_

_**Sango:**__ Come back here you pervert. _

_**Mirouku:**__ I can't help it my dear Sango, it's this terrible cursed hand._

_**Sango:**__ Like I'd believe that. Stupid Houshi!_

_**KEF**__ (sweat drop): Will you please just calm down._

_**Sesshomaru:**__ Hn sorry this is going to be awhile but meanwhile you could go and read the story. Please review_

_**Kagome:**__ By the way Kagome Echizen Fan does not own Inuyasha or Naruto._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Normal POV**

"Damn it," Naruto said, "They got away."

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm sure that we'll get Sasuke back." Kagome said as she pat him on the shoulder.

"You think so. Yeah I bet your right." Naruto said cheered up after talking to Kagome.

Sakura watched Naruto and Kagome as they interacted. She couldn't help feeling a bit of jealousy. Kagome was so close to Naruto and Sasuke. She even was closer to the other rookie 9 then she was. 'Kagome how do you do it. Everyone loves you and they barely even notice me at all. I'm the one who spent all my time with the others yet everyone likes you better. Even Ino likes you.'

They raced back to the village. Soon it got dark and Captain Yamato made a house for them to sleep in. Sesshomaru inspected the house and said, "You humans are pathetic. You need to rest already. Not even the kit is tired."

Captain Yamato suddenly made his very creepy face and said,

"Look I know demons don't need that much sleep but we are tired. And you should respect that. Plus anyway Shippo and Kirrara were carried by Kagome chan."

Sesshomaru sweat dropped. He couldn't believe that a human could be so creepy. This Captain Yamato was even creepier than himself.

The next morning Kagome woke up at dawn. 'Curse Inuyasha for always making us wake up at dawn.' She thought. Everyone else was asleep. Kagome just sat there for a while making sure the others were comfortable and then she carefully got up. She decided just to let the others continue to sleep. After looking around the house (if you could call a pagoda styled building a house) she realized that there was no bath, so Kagome decided to just find a hotsprings.

When Kagome got outside she could feel that something was off. She noticed that some people were standing behind the trees. After getting in to a fighting stance she called out, "Come out I know that you're there."

The person who stepped out of the shadows was a shock to Kagome. She couldn't believe that he who had apparently murdered his clan in cold blood was standing right in front of her, her older brother Itachi.

She ran to him and hugged him which caught him off guard. He didn't think that his little sister would hug him so lovingly when she probably just found out about how he killed the clan.

"Ita nii I missed you so much. How are you? I heard that you have tha Mangekyou Sharigan. Is that true? Why did you kill the clan? It can't be because you wanted to test your power. You already knew that you were more powerful." Kagome said.

Itachi sweat dropped. His imouto talked very fast when she wanted to plus she was right about what she had said. He thought about what he would say and decided to tell the truth. "You see father had been planning a coup and the Konoha elders found out and my mission was to kill all of the Uchiha members but I just couldn't kill Sasuke, so I went to the 3rd hokage and begged. He agreed and Sasuke was allowed to live. But there was a catch I was not allowed to live in the village any longer." Itachi explained.

Kagome immediately knew from his scent that Itachi was telling the truth. I t saddened her to realize how bad the Konoha elders had gotten since her disappearance. As she was thinking this a blue shark like man who she later found out was Kisame appeared out of nowhere and said to Itachi, "It's time to go."

"Fine," Itachi said he got up and walked away but as he walked away he couldn't help but look back at his imouto after all she had disappeared long ago and now all of sudden she had reappeared again and he had to leave her behind.

After Itachi and Kisame had left Kagome went back to looking for a hot spring. Eventually she found one and bathed. As she bathed she thought about her conversations with Itachi and Sasuke. She had really missed her brothers. Even after all these years she still felt as if she knew them best.

When she got back she saw that everyone was waiting for her and Sakura looked pissed, "Where were you? We had to waste daylight while you were of gallivanting in ninja infested forests." She said. "Jeez calm down. Just lighten up I saw a hot spring and took a bath." Kagome said.

Sakura was ticked off, how dare Kaggy chan diss her. She was probably stronger than her anyway. After all Kags had been gone for many years.

When they got back to Konoha Kagome immediately grabbed Shippo and Sesshomaru and went to the Uchiha compound. The people who saw her dragging them along whispered stuff like "the Uchiha girl is back" Does that hunk belong to her," "She had a baby." Kagome was starting to get very ticked off. How dare the pathetic humans insult her and her Aniki. Luckily before she finally broke and started yelling she reached the Uchiha compound. How ever there at the door was Neji and his uncle Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kagome bowed and said, "Hyuuga sama, Neji, what can I do for you?"

"You are Uchiha Kagome," Hiashi said

"Yes, may I ask what do you want?"

"I would like to ask if you would consider marrying my nephew here. He is a credit to the family?"

* * *

KEF: Dun dun dun. Cliffhanger you will just have to see what will happen later.

Kagome: so please review and tell me what you think and Kagome Echizen Fan will get to this story as soon as she can.

Inuyasha: Feh she is just being a procrastinator.

(KEF hits Inuyasha on the head)

KEF: Hope you enjoy the chapter. Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Kagome Echizen Fan: **__Hey people hope you had a good New Year. From now on most stories will be on Hiatus until a couple are complete. The 3__rd__ Uchiha is one of the stories that will be continuing as well as the Princess of Pantalassa and A very Different Shaman Fight._

_**Inuyasha:**__ Feh, just hurry up with the story already._

_**KEF: **__silence Inuyasha. Or I'll ask Kagome to sit you_

_**Inuyasha: **__Feh you 2 are evil. Why am I not in this story anyway?_

_**KEF: **__Simple really I was a bit busy and it was my choice. Now say the Disclaimer and get out._

_Inuyasha: Feh the wench does not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

_

**Recap**

When they got back to Konoha Kagome immediately grabbed Shippo and Sesshomaru and went to the Uchiha compound. The people who saw her dragging them along whispered stuff like "the Uchiha girl is back" Does that hunk belong to her," "She had a baby." Kagome was starting to get very ticked off. How dare the pathetic humans insult her and her Aniki. Luckily before she finally broke and started yelling she reached the Uchiha compound. How ever there at the door was Neji and his uncle Hyuuga Hiashi.

Kagome bowed and said, "Hyuuga sama, Neji, what can I do for you?"

"You are Uchiha Kagome," Hiashi said

"Yes, may I ask what do you want?" Kagome asked

"I would like to ask if you would consider marrying my nephew here. He is a credit to the family?" Hiashi said

* * *

Normal POV

Kagome just stared at Hiashi. She wanted to yell at him no but she knew that as part of the prestigious Uchiha clan and the Clan of the Moon she must act respectful towards a head of a clan. Suddenly she smirked and said, "You must get permission from my brothers. You can ask Aniki first."

Hiashi was stunned that she would dare defy him. "I cannot possibly ask your brothers after all they are traitors to this village." He said.

Kagome felt a sting of pain. It was obvious to her that Hyuga Hiashi was trying to make her upset and to make her seem like a stray dog but she had a higher status then him and he had no right to do that. So just to spite him she said, "No I mean you should ask my adopted brother Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and the Moon." Hiashi looked at the man she pointed at and froze. If he hadn't been a Hyuga and a ninja he would have peed his pants. The man standing behind him stood like a royal looking down on a servant. He had silver hair and a stare that froze Hiashi in his tracks. Suddenly Sesshomaru started to speak in the coldest voice yet, "The rules of courting state that you must ask her head of house and as I am the head of the House of Moon and she is my adopted sister you must go through me." After hearing those words Hiashi was practically shaking in his boots. Hiashi decided that he didn't want to try to ask with that man around and he quickly retreated.

Neji just sighed and followed him after apologizing to Kagome for his uncle's rudeness. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and smiled in gratitude. Soon they arrived back to the Uchiha compound and Sesshomaru went into the forest to stay there while Shippo and Kagome got some of her money and went out to go see some sights to get some stuff for Shippo.

The next few days was just a blur of missions with Team 7, shopping, training, playing with Shippo, and spending time with her friends. Eventually Naruto confessed to Kagome and they started to date. One day Tsunade called Kagome, Naruto, and Kagome to her office.

"What do you want baa-chan." Naruto demanded

"NARUTO how many times have I told you not to call me baa- chan" Tsunade complained.

Sakura hit Naruto over the head and quickly apologized for him. When Tsunade finally had time to speak she said, "Orochimaru is dead, Sasuke killed him." Sakura just had a stunned look on her face while Naruto and Kagome had big smiles spread on to their faces. "Does that mean that teme is coming back to Konoha?" Naruto yelled.

Suddenly had a feeling of foreboding, "No Sasuke has gathered a team of ninjas and is trying to track down Itachi," Tsunade sama said.

Kagome felt her heart drop. Her brother was betraying her for revenge. Tears started to come to her eyes. She needed to talk to her brothers soon. Naruto hugged Kagome in an attempt to make her feel better. She had told him of what Itachi had told her.

"We need to find Itachi. If we do we will find Sasuke." Naruto said with a determined voice.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "That's why the best team of trackers will be going with you," Hinata, Kiba, and Shino entered the room.

****Time Skip****

**Kagome's POV**

Soon the group was ready to leave and they headed out. Then they split up into groups to search for Sasuke. I went with Shippo and Sesshomaru. For some reason I wanted to check the one place that I hadn't been in since I was a kid. Sesshomaru, Kirrara, Shippo, and I went to the hideout that the Uchiha clan set up long ago.

As we were walking through the plumbing, Sesshomaru, Shippo and I could barely breathe because of the small space. As we walked we came face to face with the person I spent all my time looking for, Sasuke. When I saw him I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly a red haired girl started yelling at me to get off of her Sasuke while a guy with white hair just started whistling with annoyance and a larger guy just stared at us. I turned to the red head and snarled at her, "No human wench like you tells me what to do. I can hug my brother all I want if I want to you weirdo," then I stuck my tongue out at her. Then I turned to Sesshomaru and practically screamed, "Oh my god, I sound like Inu-trasha. The horror." Sesshomaru just patted my head and looked at me with sympathy

She growled and stomped her foot to the ground. I really didn't like her. I could smell her arousal when she was around my brother. If possible I hugged Sasuke tighter. "I want to talk to you in private." I told him and we went around the corner and I told him about running into Itachi and all that he told me. At first Sasuke didn't believe me, and he thought Itachi was lying to me but then I told him that I was a demon and I could smell a lie if it was told.

After I practically went on my hand and knees to beg him to come back to the village he agreed as long as Itachi was allowed to return as well. I dragged him back to Sesshomaru who we found standing on an unconscious Karin, Suigetsu was laughing his head off while Jugo just had on an amused smile. I raised an eyebrow at him. "She was being annoying and then she dared to insult you." Sesshomaru explained.

Soon we met up with Naruto and the others. Naruto immediately hooked his arm around my waste, which earned him a glare from Sasuke nii. When we returned to Konoha Tsunade sama put Sasuke and his group under the watch of some Anbu. I told her what Itachi had told me and she confirmed it when she confronted the elders. Himuro and Koharu (I think that is there names) admitted to what they did. Danzo wouldn't admit that he was guilty and was about to start a war within Konoha between the loyal Konoha shinobi and the shinobi within Root, but one glance from Sessho Aniki made them all give up. Aniki could be very scary.

Eventually I got Ita nii to quit the Akatsuki. After he gave up all the information he knew about the Akatsuki and the public was made known about what a truly loyal person Ita nii he was accepted back into Konoha and wasn't even being watched by Anbu.

It took a little convincing but Ita nii and Sasu nii eventually accepted the fact that I was in love with as they put it the 'dobe' I could finally live a peaceful life that I had always wanted with my family and friends next to me.

The End

* * *

**KEF: **_Sorry it was such a short story. I would have like to extend it but I have been very busy. Tell me if you like it. This chapter was 4 pages long or 1480 words. Have a happy year of 2010. Ja Ne!_


End file.
